<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Affair To Remember by Varydox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708619">An Affair To Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varydox/pseuds/Varydox'>Varydox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varydox/pseuds/Varydox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leviathan had waited an entire year for his beloved to return to the Devildom and be with him for the rest of eternity. But nobody came.</p><p> </p><p>Based off the movie, "An Affair to Remember".</p><p> </p><p>Shout out to @Middaycharming for editing and for amazing suggestions. This would not have been uploaded at all if not for her. &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Left Behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Levi checked his D.D.D. for what felt like the millionth time, the background, a selfie of him and his precious human sending twisted pain to his chest. They had messaged him the day before, saying how happy they were to return, and yet he had been standing here for hours, waiting and attempting to ward off the negative thoughts that had been wriggling in the back of his mind for the past year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're just running late..." he whispered, trying desperately to convince himself that they would step through the portal at any moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of his brothers had already made their return to the house of Lamentation after an hour or so. Eventually, Mammon was the only one left. He had, of course, moaned and groaned at first, but as he checked the time, he became frustrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Leviathan-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They'll be here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second born demon shook his head as Levi shifted into his demonic form. When he placed a hand on Levi's back, he was startled that his brother had whipped around and held onto him, tears staining his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are they? What did I do wrong?!" he shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I... Ugh... C'mon, let's go home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if they-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen up! They ain't comin'! And who needs 'em? Not you! You're Leviathan, a Lord of the Devildom, Avatar of Envy, the damned Admiral of Hell's Navy and ya don't need some stinkin' human bringing ya down!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even as Mammon said the words, his heart hurt, not wanting to believe that the human had truly chosen to not return. That year, he had constantly put the human down, never saying how he truly felt about them. Despite that, and the jealousy he felt when the human chose Leviathan of all demons, he knew he would be lying to himself if he pretended that he didn't feel sympathy for his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One year ago, after their time in the RAD exchange program, the human who had captured their hearts made it clear that they didn't want to leave. They were willing to give up their human life to stay with their newfound family in the Devildom, and just wanted to set affairs in order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leviathan found them on the lone hill which overlooked the city and academy below, each light shining like a star in a dark sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?” he had asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About what I'm supposed to do when I get back…” they answered. “How do I go back to the way things were, Levi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn't move and he wasn't sure if he should go to them or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't… I don't want to leave," their words shook as he heard them begin to cry. "I love my family, I do, but you're all more than that. How do I go home and just forget about all of you? How do I live my life without you in it, Levi?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breath caught as they turned and looked at how sad their eyes had become over the last couple of weeks, cheeks wet from crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t go,” he finally said. “I’m serious! Don’t leave!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grass crackled beneath his footsteps as he approached them, and he could not remember at what point their arms wrapped around him and held him closer than any other being in the three realms had ever done so before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marry me,” he whispered in their ear. “Please, you’re my one and only, I don’t even want to think about what life will be like without you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were crying again, he could feel the softness of their lips on his temple and the way their chest shuddered with each inhale and exhale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious,” he went on, pulling away from them. “I don’t know how they do this in the human realm, but… I’m really asking you! Marry me, be with me forever!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” they wiped their eyes with the back of their hand. “I want to marry you, Levi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-really?! You mean it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hugged him close and whispered into his ear that there wasn’t anything else in the three realms that could make them happier than marrying him and spending eternity with him. Almost immediately, the two of them had asked Lucifer and Diavolo to help them arrange everything and the Prince and his right hand man did not seem opposed to the idea. However, they had wanted to make sure that this was truly what the human wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You understand that you would only be able to see your family on rare occasions," Diavolo had explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And," Lucifer went on "they would eventually die. Are you truly alright with that? You'd give up your mortality and a chance of an eternal afterlife in the Celestial Realm. Are you certain that this is what you want?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand, and I want this,” they told the two. “I want to be with Leviathan. And I’m willing to do or give up anything to do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even still,” Lucifer went on, unconvinced, “if you happened to decide this was the wrong choice, you couldn’t gain your mortality back. We need to be absolutely sure that you know what you would be giving up. So, I am proposing a test for you. I want to see just how serious you two are about this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Leviathan asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With Lord Diavolo’s approval, I want you to spend one year apart. You may still communicate using your DDDs, but I want you to really consider what you would be giving up in exchange during this time. And, at the end of the year, a portal will open for you to return if you wish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now, after several hours, that portal closed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Days turned to weeks, weeks to months. Leviathan may have been a shut in before, but since the human had betrayed him, he didn't even come down for meals. Each of the brothers tried to reason with him but it was as if he was a ghost. They all could feel his pain radiating from his room at all hours of the day. Belphegor had, at one point, demanded that Lucifer allow him to go to the human world and hunt down the traitor, but the Avatar of Pride wouldn't allow it. At one point, Lucifer had entered the room, but his brother, while conscious, had been completely unresponsive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucifer, are you listening?" Diavolo asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, my apologies Lord Diavolo," Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diavolo frowned at him. Lucifer had been under far more stress than usual since the human did not return, likely due to Leviathan’s wall of anger and grief over the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may not have brothers, Lucifer, but I do know that your family is going through a very difficult time. Their charm was not lost on myself or even Barbatos. But, that’s why I’m hoping to offer you some relief.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In what way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Barbatos found them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Found what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why, your human of course."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer crossed his arms and lifted his head haughtily, his eyes grew cold at the very mention of the one who was causing his brother so much grief, despite the burning claws of guilt in his heart, which he had been battling since that day, that this was his fault and he never should have proposed such a ridiculous test and completely snuffed out the idea that a human and a demon could be together. At least then Leviathan could take out his frustrations on Lucifer alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They've been trying to contact you and your brothers for months," Diavolo went on. "- but none of the messages went through, it seems their number was blocked."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer frowned. Yes, they had blocked out the humans number after a couple days without contact, hoping they'd all eventually forget.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's no reason for us to communicate with them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, Lucifer, I think you should hear them out. There's been a misunderstanding here. They were on their way, but there was an accident."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? An accident? How convenient."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you've had trouble with Leviathan since then, but it is imperative that he know the truth of what happened."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Lucifer announced that they would be going to the human realm on important business, sans Leviathan, they all voiced their complaints. The human had deeply hurt one of their own, and they were not about to let them back in without good reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Diavolo says it is a good reason. I'm inclined to believe him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And we all have to go to the human realm for this?" Satan scowled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They can't come here?" Asmodeus asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone better have died for them to have kept Levi waiting like that," Belphie said quietly, refusing to meet Lucifer's gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, let's just get it over with," Mammon groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they walked through the portal, they found themselves outside a very large building, a tenement by the looks of it. Some humans gave them curious looks, but none of them bothered the group. They piled into the elevator, and glowered in silence as they ascended. When the doors opened, Lucifer led them to a door at the end of the hall, but found himself unable to reach out and touch the handle. The air was foggy with anxiety, fear, and pain, but it wasn't from his company of demons. It was from the occupant of the apartment that lie on the other side of the door. It wasn't what he had been expecting. He looked at Mammon and Satan through his peripheral vision and knew they could sense it as well, their faces betraying their own shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been planning on simply entering unannounced, but now wondered if a more gentle approach was appropriate. He firmly knocked on the door, which opened to reveal the Prince's butler.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucifer," Barbatos greeted coldly before stepping aside for them to pass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The apartment had a peculiar smell, similar to a hospital, bleach amongst other chemicals. The living room did not seem to have been used at all, the kitchen was too clean. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbatos passed and led them to  the back of the apartment, entered through a door, and announced "Pardon me, the Avatars of Sin are here to see you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The human was sitting up in a bed, trying not to look at the demon brothers. There was a strange device on the foot of the bed that made an odd whining noise. The impression of their legs met the device- one impression when there should have been two.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been almost. A year but I finally finished it. I thought of redoing chapter one but I like seeing the progress I've made as a writer, so I will leave it up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Before any of the brothers could stop him, Mammon bolted towards the human and threw back the comforter, revealing the stump for all to see. Satan searched the room and found that the top of a wheelchair was visible on the other side of the bed, looking out a sliding glass door to a balcony where several dead flower arrangements rotted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," the human finally said, fighting back the tears welling in their eyes. "I'm sorry..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How did this happen?" Satan asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The human rubbed the tears from their eyes, and took a shaky breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The year had been long, every day they would chat with the brothers, but especially Leviathan. Trying to explain to their highly religious parents that they were going to live far away to marry a demon had not gone well, as expected. They already had not been on board with the exchange program, but their child falling in love with a demon was a whole different story. They tried anything and everything to get them to reconsider.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A blessing was that the human's bank account was overflowing. They were able to successfully break a year long lease and start living somewhere on a month to month basis, until finally they could stay in a hotel for the last couple of days before the portal opened.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>🐑- I'll finally see you again tomorrow, Levi</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>🐉- You're sure you want to come back? To be with me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>🐑- Duh, I'll be there even if it kills me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>🐉- Don't say things like that </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>🐑- I love you, Levi. I'm so excited! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They were at a crosswalk, two rolling suitcases in hand and a backpack, waiting for the signal that it was safe to cross the road. The portal was going to open in a little park, in a secluded place where another human should not be able to find it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The little green man appeared in the signal box, but just to be safe, they looked both ways twice before stepping into the road. Halfway across, they heard the honking of a car horn, but didn't react fast enough to move out of the way of the black pick-up truck. They had felt the impact, metal grinding into flesh, the smell of burnt rubber on human skin, and the impact as their skull met the concrete. Somehow they were able to see the driver run to their side, but couldn't hear anything but ringing. More people had appeared, a woman looked like she was scolding the driver, his head in his hands. The ringing gave way as the sound of sirens flooded their ears, the sun and  lights on several patrol cars and ambulances were blinding but the reflex to squint their eyes hurt so much. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Something was wrong. Their mind screamed for them to get up, get to the portal but they remained motionless.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"CAN YOU HEAR ME?" a voice boomed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Yes,' they thought.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A flashlight shined in their eyes and they struggled to blink.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"PUPILS RESPONSIVE."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"CAN YOU RESPOND?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'I... I'm trying.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stopped the story to inhale a long shaky breath, lungs burning as though they were drowning and being flooded with water. There was little relief when Beelzebub finally spoke, to say that there was no need to explain anymore than they already had. They went on to tell of how the money should have been enough to pay hospital bills, ongoing physical therapy, a prosthetic, among everything else they now found themselves dealing with, except somehow the funds had mysteriously disappeared and the banking institution had gone bankrupt with no hope of the money ever being recovered. Their family had no idea of what had happened, assuming they had left this realm of existence; there were no friends they had reconnected with, no job they could now take, no place to live, no money to live off of. Days stretched to weeks, to months until a familiar face found them half dead in an alleyway, leaning against several industrial sized trash bags filled to the brim. They didn’t recognize the great duke of Hell and butler to Lord Diavolo when he offered them a hand. Throughout all of this, no angel assisted them; no Simeon or Luke came to see them. Barbatos had seen several timelines to find them and select the correct door. He was able to secure this apartment for them, get them the essentials as he traveled between worlds to serve his lord and the human both until they had been able to open up enough to tell their side of the story. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the brothers listened, Mammon was practically shaking with fury as he thought of what he had said to Leviathan when the human had not come home. He had been too pissed off to consider that something had been wrong- they had all just assumed that the human had played their brother and chose to drop them from their lives. The thought that if someone had thought clearly enough - Lucifer, perhaps, - they could have brought them home to him. Instead, they had chosen to abandon them when they needed their new family the most. They had forsaken the family, connections, and world they were born into for life with the brothers, just so the brothers could cast them aside. In Mammon’s mind, did that not make them just like their Father?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is a great deal of trauma here,” Barbatos finally spoke from the doorway, breaking the silence, though it did nothing to shatter the blame each brother felt. Belphegor, of course, didn’t care for humans after the fall; yet after killing this one, the one that helped Leviathan break out of his shell, there was a debt to be repaid and he left it unpaid. Beelzebub’s love for his family had overwhelmed him- he wanted to go find the human and devour them for hurting his big brother, but was forbidden from doing so; Lucifer’s word was law. Asmodeus, the one who could always calm down his brothers yet was an entity that even Satan avoided when enraged, was too furious to do anything for his hurting family. Rather, he found what little comfort he could in concentrating on his new lines for Majolish, when he wasn’t drinking from a secret stash of human world alcohol, drinking enough to kill hundreds of humans from alcohol poisoning. Satan, having spent eons learning how to control his anger, so while on the outside he appeared fine, his heart and mind ached and burned in their fury. Lucifer, the rock and foundation of which their family felt secure and safe was clearly beyond stressed- suffering from intense migraines and insomnia that left him seeming old and decrepit the way he slouched over his desk, moving slowly through the halls of the House of Lamentation, not having the will or motivation to even string up Mammon from the ceiling when he received a bill about Mammon’s debt. So, it was left to Mammon to try and keep it together, fill Lucifer’s shoes and be the one the family could lean on. Yet the one who really needed it was locked up in his room for months. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, Mammon looked to Lucifer, waiting for the prideful first born to stand tall and make a decision, yet what he saw was a defeated soldier before him, unable to make a decision on what to do- would the human even </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to return after what had happened? Mammon shook his head, clenching his fists uncertain what to do. It was Asmodeus who made the next move, walking up to the bed and pulling the human into a sweet, loving hug. The contact, the affection, had the human crying again, begging Asmodeus to let go or they’d be ruining his hair or his jacket, but he silently refused- only continuing to stroke their back as the wept.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do ya wanna come back?” Mammon asked, eyes cast aside, hands on his hips, trying to seem casual in the way he asked; as if he was trying to make up for lost time, make it look as though nothing had happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We want you home with us,” Asmodeus whispered into their ear, making it clear that he was crying. “We need you, Levi needs you. Please come home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were stunned, certain the demons would insult them for being careless and not taking better care of themselves; frightened that they would tell them how stupid they had been in not immediately calling Leviathan or any of them and told them they needed help, despite the fact that they truly were unable to do so from all of the surgeries and the amount of pain killers they had needed just to be able to exist without being in intense pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought… you wouldn’t want me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beelzebub and Belphegor both sat with them now, hugging them and Asmodeus close. They had always known that if there was anything Beelzebub loved more than anything else in the entire realm of existence, it was his family; he was now overcome with regret at his previous desires to harm the human for hurting Leviathan. Over a year ago, Beelzebub had accepted the human as kin and forsaken them rather than try to find some other reason for the hurt in his older brother. Belphegor sensed his twin’s regret and knew now was definitely not the time to act tough, rather be comforting. Soon enough, Satan joined in and even Mammon, though he protested slightly that the human should already know how he felt about them. Lucifer stood back, watching his brothers as thoughts ran through his mind, knowing that moving forward was all that could be done, yet how exactly that would be done was still up in the air and would need to be left to the human to decide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll need a doorway home, Barbatos,” he finally spoke, never turning to the butler due to his pride being damaged from his choice of actions months prior. “One large enough for their chair to fit through. They’re coming home- immediately.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barbatos gave a short bow before preparing a spell to allow the large sliding door to the balcony to reach the Devildom as the brother began to buzz about the human finally being back at the House of Lamentation, should they try to surprise Leviathan or give him a heads up? Lucifer barked at them to stop crowding the human so they could make a decision on what to do, to which they couldn’t respond. The tears running down their cheeks were accompanied with a smile, something they hadn’t done in so long they had almost forgotten what that was like. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just get you home, love,” Asmodeus wiped away their tears with his scarf. “We’ll figure it all out when we get there. But Levi will be so happy when he knows you still love him!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asmodeus let out a cry when Satan gave him a smack on the back of the head, to which the human scolded the blonde demon for it. The corner of Lucifer’s mouth raised into a smile, seeing everyone returning to normal. This was how it should be and now they needed Leviathan to understand what had happened in order for everything to be perfect, but the task at hand was how to get the otaku out of his room. Barbatos quickly finished the spell, so the door looked similar to that of the front of the House of Lamentation, familiar and definitely missed by the human. Beelzebub picked them up and put them in their chair and helped them into the house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was as though time had changed nothing in the House of Lamentation, for the most part- the portraits of the brothers still hung by the staircase, though an eighth was missing, a large spot on the wall making it very obvious that something had hung there at some point. There was a spot where the human recalled Leviathan had been after Mammon for some money he had lent him. They recalled that Lotan was summoned on accident, thus a large spot was still on the wooden floor from water damage.They chuckled as the memories flowed back- good and bad - until… everything came to a standstill as golden eyes with a tint of purple stared them down from the hallway, pupils hardly visible, similar to that of certain kinds of snakes. Leviathan’s hair had grown considerably, cut at odd angles which told the group he had likely been cutting it in fits of fury and rage. Once they were able to stop focusing on his eyes and the locks of purple hair that framed them, they realized he was in his demonic form with a dark aura forming around him. They didn’t need magic to know that the envy spilling from him was dangerous, toxic, and overwhelming - in fact, they felt the envy overwhelming them, the desire to have what did not belong to them. They coveted the hatred Leviathan felt, that would have made this all so much easier, to despise the brothers and Diavolo- to be repulsed by the demon before them for not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span> to find them! The foul taste of envy was like poison until Leviathan’s eyes glanced downwards, towards the single limb where they settled. The aura dissipated a little as the gears turned in his head, trying to figure out what had happened to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leviathan, you must calm down,” Satan told him, a stately and matter-of-fact tone in his voice as he stepped forwards slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t what we thought,” Asmodeus agreed, moving towards his brother, trying his best to sound calm and collected, although he truly felt frightened at what Leviathan could truly do in his current state- Lotan would be the worst of their worries if the third-born Otaku refused to listen to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“L-Levi…” their voice sounded so small and hurt, the dissipation of envy allowing them to think clearly once more and feel only shame and pain for having been stupid enough to get hit by a truck the day you were going to be reunited. “I… I am so sorry… I was-” their voice was cut off as they started to cry, eyes trained on him. “I was on my way and-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-stop it!” Leviathan interrupted, tears in his eyes and clenching his teeth together with a growl, pain written across his features. “You left me waiting! I get it! You’re grossed out by me! You think I’m this gross, repulsive, weeb and you couldn’t- you couldn’t-...!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leviathan crumbled to the ground, body shaking as his cries filled the house when they tried to stand only to fall as they reached out towards him, repeating apologies and begging for forgiveness for not helping them and assuming the worst; the way his heart ached for them, yet he felt unworthy to even look them in the eye anymore. He had been so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> certain they had abandoned him - any other person would have - that he had never once thought to consider something was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Here they were, crawling towards him with the stump of their thigh dragging along the floor, and telling the others to stay away, pulling him into their embrace and holding him as if he were the absolute most important person in the universe. He didn't know how they could love him after everything they had suffered, but here they were- present and loving as the day he met them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, each brother let them be; one by one they left until only Mammon remained to observe his brother as he was held by the human that had won all of their hearts over the course of a year. The day they chose Leviathan was one of the most heart wrenching days of his life but he had powered through, just as he had tried to keep the family together when Lucifer was too wrapped in his own grief to keep going and be there for each of them. Now, as he watched them, the hurt that had been done finally started to feel relief. This was where they belonged and not even Death herself could separate them now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>